Sonic Horizon
by Super Racer
Summary: It's the European Horizon Festival! And Sonic and his crew are coming along! Tails is going for the crown, as well as trying to discover who is the mysterious LaFerrari driver that keeps following him! It's a LARGE CAST in the Horizon Festival! LET'S DO IT TO IT! "Hey! That's my Line!" (Heh, SaTAM :D)
1. Information

_Play here: SATSR OST - Let the speed mend it_

* * *

><p>SONIC HORIZON<p>

Cast:

GAMES

Miles "Tails" Prower  
>Sonic the Hedgehog<br>Knuckles the Echidna  
>Jet the Hawk<br>Wave the Swallow  
>Storm the Albatross<br>Mighty the Armadillo  
>Ray the Squirrel<br>Silver the Hedgehog  
>Blaze the Cat<br>Marine the Raccoon  
>Honey the Cat<br>Sticks the Badger  
>Shadow the Hedgehog<br>Rouge the Bat  
>Maria Robotnik (as a Hedgehog)<br>Amy Rose  
>Cream the Rabbit<br>Vanilla the Rabbit  
>Vector the Crocodile<br>Espio the Chameleon  
>Charmy Bee<br>Bean the Duck  
>Nack the WeaselFang the Sniper  
>Bark the Polar Bear<p>

ARCHIE:  
>Sally Acorn<br>Relic the Pika  
>Julie-Su Echidna<br>Matilda the Armadillo (Not Robian here)  
>Barby Koala<br>Fiona Fox

OST:  
>Miike Snow - Paddling Out<br>Lemaitre - Appreciate ((Uppermost remix))  
>Hideki Naganuma - A New Day<br>Blue Stahli - High Roller Mojo  
>Lightbringer - Far Too Loud<br>Tony Harnell & Ted Poley - Escape from the city  
>Rusko - Somebody to Love (Sigma Remix)<br>Teruhiko Nakagawa - Plant Kingdom (Act 1 & 2 Mix)  
>DJ Gontran - Chemistry<br>Jun Senoue - Run through the Speed Highway  
>Aero Chord - Bouzoki (EDM Remix)<br>Arc - Mind Vortex  
>Kenichi Tokoi - Let the speed mend it<br>Hideki Naganuma - Right there, Ride on  
>The Go Station - All together Now<p>

SUMMARY:  
>How about some beautiful vistas of the sea from Europe? Welcome Sonic the Hedgehog and all of your friends to the Horizon Festival! It's a honor to have people from other worlds to appreciate speed and road trips with beautiful views, like the Mediterranean Sea! Also, one of the drivers, Tails, is willing to go for the Horizon Finale, where he will be, if he wins, he will be crowned the best Horizon Festival racer! But wait... Why is there a LaFerrari following him? (Admit it, you know who that is!)<p>

Cast's Vehicles:

Lamborghini Huracan - Tails  
>Ferrari LaFerrari - Fiona<br>McLaren P1 - Sally  
>Lamborghini Veneno - Sonic<br>Pagani Zonda Cinque - Barby  
>Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 - Knuckles<br>Dodge Challenger Super Bee 2015 - Storm  
>Lamborghini Gallardo LP 570-4 SL - Jet<br>Ferrari 458 Italia - Honey  
>Hennessey Venom GT - Sticks<br>Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione - Marine  
>Audi R8 V10 Plus - Rouge<br>Bugatti Veyron SS - Shadow  
>Chevrolet Corvette Stingray C7 - Nack<br>Koenigsegg Agera - Maria  
>Ferrari F12 Berlinetta - Espio<br>Ford Mustang 2015 - Amy  
>Ford GT - Julie-Su<br>Ford F-150 SVT Raptor - Bark  
>Honda S2000 CR - Cream<br>Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 - Silver  
>Lexus LF-A - Relic<br>Lotus Exige-S - Vanilla  
>McLaren MP4-12C - Blaze<br>Noble M600 - Bean  
>Shelby Cobra 427 SC - Mighty  
>SRT Viper GTS - Matilda<br>Lamborghini Murcielágo LP 670-4 SV - Vector  
>Nissan 370Z - Charmy<br>Honda Civic CRX Mugen - Ray


	2. Prologue: Welcome to Horizon!

_OK, This story has been updated, now everything I will need additionally will be told here._

_P.S: Sharing the end of this story, it will be like the De Leon Race from the Need For Speed Movie, but keep in mind! It's MY version of the De Leon, no cops, just the horizon finale.  
><em>

_P.P.S: New songs to Soundtrack!_

_The Qemists - On the Run (ft. Jenna G)_

_P.P.P.S: The Storm Island DLC will be on this game, as well as all car packs._

_P.P.P.P.S: GODDAMMIT! I FORGOT BUNNIE RABOOT ON THE CAST!_

* * *

><p>(Play Here: The Qemists - On the Run (ft. Jenna G))<p>

A Red blur passes through a tunnel

**Super Racer Presents**

The blur is revealed to be a Red Hypercar

**Inspired by CarCrasher88's SonicXBurnout Crossover**

The light outside shines, signalizing the end of the tunnel, the car passes through it and it all turns white

**SONIC HORIZON**

**EPISODE 1: WELCOME TO HORIZON!**

The light fades out and reveals a LaFerrari speeding through the highway. It's an Horizon car.

The Horizon Festival is up and running! Drivers from around the world are coming to the Festival to race, cruise and battle at who's gonna be the best driver of this festival!

*record breaks and music ends*

But wait...

This time it's different, not only people from around THIS globe will be participating.

Because there are new drivers coming from other dimensions. At least this driver is not one of these (Lie!)

(Play: Hideki Naganuma - A New Day)

The Ferrari sped through the white fields of Europe.

White? Well it was winter at the moment (Since it's gonna be Christmas, I left the Horizon Festival freezing until January), but the festival was still running.

This LaFerrari is following the GPS to the Aerodrome of France, east of Sisteron, one of the Horizon locations. "In 400 yards, turn right" ANNA, how the GPS is called by most Horizon drivers said to the... driver. (Yeah something about this is a little..."reluctant") Anyway, the driver obeyed the GPS and turned right on the intersection to the Airport, where almost EVERY Horizon Racer was there. It scared a little the LaFerrari driver.

[Damn... I better be careful or my cover is blown] thought the driver. No, the driver's NOT working for FBI or Interpol, the driver was... different. In a way... Anyway, the driver pulled over the other cars and watched as an aircraft arrived vertically into the airfield.

(Stop music)

"Alright" Ben, the European Festival organizer began "These drivers are very different from our... KIND, but different or not, they still need the same respect. Now let's give a hello to the Mobian kind!"

Everyone cheered for the arrival of these new drivers, then the doors opened, and out of the door stepped a yellow fox, a blue hedgehog, a red echidna, a green hawk, a purple swallow, a grey albatross, a black with red shell armadillo accompanied with another black, but with green shell, armadillo, a yellow squirrel, a silver colored hedgehog, a lilac cat, an orange Racoon, a red, black and yellow, VERY attractive cat, an orange badger, a black-red striped hedgehog, a white seductive bat (Welp), a yellow hedgehog, a pink hedgehog, two Cream-colored rabbits accompanied by a green Alligator, a purple chameleon and a hyperactive bee, a green duck, a polar bear, a lilac weasel, a brown squirrel-chipmunk, a turquoise Pika with glasses, a purple echidna, a cyborg rabbit (Well a half-robot, half-human is a cyborg) and a white Koala.

(... How many words are there?)

(Also, Play: Lemaitre - Appreciate [[Uppermost Remix]])

"... I have to admit, that's a BIG crew you have there!" Ben said

"Ah, what can I do? I'm lucky to have friends and rivals just like that!" The blue hedgehog, which name was Sonic (Welp), replied.

"RIVALS indeed" Said Tails, the yellow fox, while looking to Wave, the purple swallow.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing. I'm just pointing out WHO are Sonic's rivals..."

"Well..." Jet, the green hawk, started "At least this can be more fun than extreme gear..."

"Oh it is!" Ben assured the hawk "Welcome to the Horizon Festival! I'm Ben Green!", Sonic was about to greet him, but a pink blur stopped him, it was Amy, his "not-so-normal" fan.

"Hi! I'm Amy! And this is Sonic, my boy-" She was cut off rapidly by the hedgehog

"NOPE! I'm not her boyfriend because I'm already dating someone!" Sonic assured

"And who is your REAL girlfriend?" Ben asked.

"That Acorn right there!" Sonic pointed to the girl, the girl was Sally, a mix between a chipmunk and a squirrel. When she heard Sonic, she flashed a smile on him.

"Oh OK. But if that's your girlfriend... (here, Ben pointed at Amy) Then who is she?"

"A crazy fan of mine..." Sonic admitted...

"No kidding..." The red echidna assured, his name is Knuckles, and he's pretty strong. Meanwhile, at the crowd, the LaFerrari driver only focused on Tails, like it has a crush on him or that it's interested in racing with him

[He did grow up after all these years is was with that crazy ladies man...] the driver thought, revealing to be someone that Tails knows, after that thought, the driver just rolled off the airport, but was feeling someone was watching him.

Tails was.

"Hey Ben?" Tails called

"Yes?"

"Who's driving that car?" Tails pointed to the LaFerrari.

"Oh. That driver's a mystery, it never showed his face and his windows are tinted black so that no one can see him or her." Truth be told, Tails was having a little Deja-Vú in his mind.

[I know you...] He thought looking to the car [And I **AM** going to figure you out.]

"Well..." Ben said, after the whole festival met the whole crew "Now that you're here, we are inviting you to come with us to the Horizon Festival, it's a little dot right there on the... um... Horizon... hehe!" The whole crew laughed at Ben's pun, but did notice the festival from the airport, it was a very bright spot on the Horizon, since it was getting dark.

"Wow. I wonder how much money you invested on this..." Vector, the green Crocodile, surprised by the bright light of the party

"Well... (Ben claps his hand) You should get in the pick-ups to help yourself, the first part of the new festival races are coming soon, so you should get accommodated with us. The Horizon drivers get free pass to the most expensive hotels of the Europe's famous Cota D'Azur city, Nice Masena, as well as the other hotels of the Horizon Festival."

The crew got into their respective Trucks, but Tails and, surprisingly, Barby, the white koala and one of Tails' crushes, got into the back seats of a BMW M5, a sedan Supercar. Tails and Barby have been re-acquainted, but decided to stay as... "beneficial friends" (Because it's friends with benefits right?), because of how many crushes Tails had on his old days.

"So let me get this straight..." Barby said after Tails told about his interest in the LaFerrari "You want to meet the DRIVER?"

"Yes, but I have to do something so that I get its attention..." Tails said "It's not easy to get the attention of a very good driver Barby." She laughs a little [How many girls have I been crushing on...]. He then starts counting with his hands how many girls he had over the years.

[Let's see, there was:

1 - Fiona  
>2 - Barby<br>3 - Bunnie  
>4 - Honey<br>5 - Sticks  
>6 - Rouge<br>7 - Wave  
>8 - Relic<br>9 - Matilda  
>10 - Marine<p>

... Holy shit that's a lot of girls...]

"What you're thinking there Foxy?" Barby teased him

"About how many girls I crushed in these years..."

"And how many?" Barby was curious

"...10, you included" That was enough to shut Barby up. TEN GIRLS? "Damn. Someone would confuse you for a ladies man or something..."

"Well you're lucky I'm not Scourge..." Tails admitted, still remembering about the one who has took a dearest girl from him.

"Yeah... I'm lucky..." Barby said "With some benefits..." Then she started kissing Tails passionately, only for the M5 to be shoved from the side by a certain LaFerrari.

"WHAT THE F***!" The M5 driver shouted.

"Sorry! I don't know what came over me!" Time suddenly stopped. Only Tails was with a wide eye.

[That... voice] He thought [It's so familiar, but also so strange...] Tails decided to leave that trouble to himself, and time resumed.

"Well, that driver needs to calm down a little..." Barby said.

After an hour of traveling, the crew arrived at the Festival.

"Okay, now I know some of you are eager to race already, but firstly, you need some wristbands." Ben came with a lot of yellow wristbands

"Now, I know some of you want to be in the Horizon Finale, but if you want to race for that. You have to complete the Horizon Heats to participate in the championship." Ben explained

"I'll do it"

All eyes turned to Tails.

"Alright, but first you need a starter car." Ben said. He brought Tails to the showroom and showed him nine cars, all yellow:

A 1993 Nissan 240SX SE (Classic Performance)

A 1997 Lamborghini Diablo SV (Classic Supercars)

A 1981 Volkswagen Scirocco S (Cult Classics)

A 2012 Jeep Wrangler Rubicon (DIRT)

A 2012 Dodge Charger SRT8 (Performance Cars)

A 1986 Lancia Delta S4 (Rally)

A 2013 Subaru BRZ (Sports Cars)

A 2013 Ford Focus ST (Street Rivals)

A 2007 Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione (Supercars)

"Choose one" Ben said and let Tails decide for himself. Tails was a little surprised at how some of these cars called his attention for beauty or nostalgia.

He decided to go for the new ones, he choose the BRZ.

Outside, they saw when Tails choose the car.

"Sports Car, that's a good initiative!" Ben commented.

"Alright Tails, the Horizon Heats start next morning, if you pass, you will head for the Amateur Road Trip. Meanwhile, your friends will be tutored to the Horizon Central and choose a car for free (Cars are on the previous chapter), Independent of the class or PI of the car. But, um... Right now? Enjoy the party, and again: Welcome to Horizon!"

And man, what a party they had!

* * *

><p><em>I forgot to say somethings before I completed this chapter:<em>

_This Horizon Festival will have cars from both XBOX360 and ONE versions, and will also have the DLCs, as well as the Storm Island._

_About that girl list, Tails has, except for Fiona, a friendship with benefits with ALL of them._

_Now for some commentaries:_

_I CAN'T BELIEVE THERE WILL BE NO DLCS FOR THE XBOX360 VERSION! GODDAMMIT TURN 10!_

_Also, Bunnie's car will be a Jaguar F-Type R Coupe._


	3. Amateur Road Trip Part 1

_Welp… Looks like I'll keep writing the story here…_

_Tails: Internet has been a b***h lately for Anderson._

_No shit Tails! Mom still didn't pay the bill! At least I know she'll pay…_

_Fiona: Did I miss something?_

_Tails: No, now you should get back a little…_

_A/N: Fiona is going to appear later on the story; meanwhile, I'll tell how this story will be: This Horizon Festival is the XBOX 360 one. It will have three championships: The Amateur Road trip, the Pro Road trip and the Champion Road trip. After the end of these 3 championships, it will be the Horizon Finale. Between and after the Road trips' destinations, Tails will have to battle one of the crew's members and, eventually, Fiona and her LaFerrari, but until that, the LaFerrari driver will be a mystery, but not to you readers._

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic Horizon<strong>

**Episode 1: Amateur Road trip**

**Part 1: Castelleto - Festival Circuit and D'oro Cliff Race**

Tails had won the Horizon Heats and received the Yellow Wristband so that he could participate in the championship, Ben has instructed him that some of the championship events will only start when Tails sign up to them, because since they're new to the championship, they at least have this right. So whenever Tails wants to participate in the Horizon Festival Championship events, he'll sign up, and the event will start 3 hours after the sign up, at least the maximum of 8 drivers can get in the event, no more, no less. Tails liked the idea, even the other racers liked too.

With this thing in mind, Tails could have some time for his friends as well for the championship. Tails and the rest of the group has already befriended Ben, Ashley, and some of the racers, Tails has befriended mostly Ashley, since both of them are mechanics.

"And if you're going to need more power, maybe put some Race Pistons or even change the engine"

"You can change the engine? I think that's very hard…" Tails and Ashley were talking about the tuning of Tails' BRZ; Tails has already put some street body kit and a Sport Spoiler for the BRZ, making it look like a Drift car.

"So how does this car-championship works?" Tails asked

"There are 10 divisions of vehicles: Classic Performance, Classic Supercars, Cult Classics, Dirt, Hypercars, Performance Cars, Rally, Sports cars, Street Rivals and Supercars. You might be crowned the champion if you complete every event once, but after the Finale, I recommend you to Master these events. An event can only be mastered if you finish on the podium in every division."

"That sounds hard… but also fun, since you can make up a difference of the handling of each division into the same track." Tails said. Then his phone rang

"Hello?"

"_You there Tails?"_

"Wave?" Wave was also a mechanic, but she prefers her own garage, not the Hub.

"_Surprised aren't you? Well, my LP670-4 has been having some problems with the exhaust lately…"_

"Is it clogged?"

"… _What the…"_

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"_OK, thanks for the help, but I'll only call when I need it."_

"No promises."

"_Right… See ya!"_

"Bye." He hangs up.

"Is that Wave girl someone for you?" Ashley asked.

"She's… At the same time a rival, and a crush…" Tails confessed.

"Ah, so it's complicated right?"

"More or less." Tails bid Ashley goodbye and went for his temporarily hotel at Castelleto.

He lives alone there, but hopes to share with someone, especially because, he was leaned by the window thinking about the LaFerrari driver, which, ironically, was close to the hub, like it's stalking Tails.

[Who are you?] Tails thought [Are you someone I know from the past? Someone I hate? Someone I love? Someone I care for? I don't know, but I will find out.] As soon as he ended the thought, the racer drove his LaFerrari away from the hotel, like it's now avoiding Tails.

* * *

><p>2 hours later…<p>

* * *

><p>Tails has already signed up for the Festival Circuit event, some of the cars racing with him were a BMW Z4 sDrive (Since Tails' BRZ was in the A Class), a Nissan Skyline GTR R34, an Audi RS3 Sportback, and another Subaru BRZ, but with Stock body kit and spoiler.<p>

One of the drivers in question was a Star in the last year Festival, which happened in Colorado, his name was Ali Howard, and he was using an Audi TT-RS.

"Hey Ali!" Tails called him

"Oh Hi Tails! I see you have a drift car with you!"

"And how's your Challenger SRT 392?" (Yes, that's the car he uses to challenge you in the First Horizon)

"Oh it's good. Hope to race you one-on-one one day!"

"Yeah, I hope too!" Tails and his friends had other Star Friends, Sonic has befriended Darius Flynt, ex-Best horizon Racer; his car was a Ferrari 599XX, now it's an Enzo Ferrari, a Hypercar.

Jet befriended Duke McGuire, a show-off who likes speed; his car is a Lamborghini Diablo SV.

Honey was, apart from a speed racer, an Off-Roader and a Rally Racer, so she quickly befriended Ramona Cravache, who even though likes Asphalt speed, prefers the Dirt; her car is a Modified Ford F-150 SVT Raptor.

Hailey Harper, Darius' girlfriend (I think), has befriended Sally, ironically, Sonic's girlfriend; like Sonic, Hailey is only for Asphalt Speed, but does some rally racing too; her car is a Koenigsegg Agera, but she wished for an Agera R.

Zaki Malik, like Duke, is another show-off; but likes going at 253 mph. He's very Naïve, which made his friendship with Silver very easy; his car is a Bugatti Veyron Super Sport.

Ali Howard is the street racer kind of star, like it has been said, Tails is his friend, which is also the street racer kind a little; Ali's vehicle is the Dodge Challenger SRT 392.

And then, there's Marko Baran, a 4WD Supercar racer and a total drifter; just like Ali, he's Tails' other star friend; Marko's car is a Nissan GTR R35 Black Edition.

Marko was also in the race, using the GTR R34. [Let's see if Marko's gonna be lucky today.] Tails thought while looking at the Skyline.

* * *

><p>(No racing for you, it's very hard to write a racing moment, I'll only write racing moments of the one-on-one races or friendly races between the crew.)<p>

* * *

><p>Either this race was totally easy, or Tails' skills were already of a master, because Tails made it in first place on the circuit, and, ironically, Ali and Marko arrived in second and third place respectively.<p>

"Well I've been told that finishing on the three places of the podium means that you are qualified for the next event, so, congratulations to you two."

"Thanks T." Ali thanked

"OK Tails, I'll see you around" Marko thanked as well, and drove away.

"See ya." Ali got in his TT-RS and drove away as well.

Tails decided to have some time for his friends after the race, he decided to visit Sonic, but he feels he's being followed [At least I know by who.] He thought.

* * *

><p>Sonic was living close to the next destination after Castelleto, which is San Giovanni. Since Tails knows Sonic is all about speed, he never got surprised after he had seen the Lamborghini Veneno LP750-4 of his friend in the garage. Knuckles lives close to Saint-Martin, his car being a Ford GT with red color and white stripes.<p>

"Hey Sonic!" Tails called him

"Oh hi Tails! I thought you were going to choose a very fast car like me!"

"You know I'm not that "SONIC", Sonic." Sonic laughed at his little pun, using his name to tell that he's not that fast.

"Hey Sonic, do you feel like you're being followed?"

"Well I feel followed when Amy's around, since she's not around, no, why?"

"**I** feel followed, by a certain Ferrari…" Tails admitted, while looking behind, he noticed the LaFerrari behind his car, Sonic noticed it too.

"What the fucking heck?" (Yes, this story is M) Tails actually never stopped looking at the window to see if he knows the driver, someway he felt like the driver was watching him too, before the driver launched its Ferrari forward.

"Aren't you going to follow her?"

"I'm ALREADY being followed Sonic. Why would I follow her?" Sonic suddenly had an odd look after Tails said "her"

"If it's because I called the driver a woman, it's because I looked into the windshield."

"How does looking at the windshield make you know the driver's female?"

Tails then just said: "Eyes", then got in his BRZ and drove away, leaving Sonic confused.

Tails decided to go to the Autoshow to have a closer look at the Ferrari, Honey was with him.

"The LaFerrari is another one of Ferrari's Hypercars, but it's actually a modern version of the Enzo, it has 943bhp and is the McLaren P1's rival. Its PI is 993, in the S2 Class. Its Top Speed it's 241 mph, even though it's a Hypercar."

"That's the Top Speed of the F1 right?"

"The McLaren F1 right? Yes, it is. Even though it has lower Top Speed, its acceleration off the line it's a monster. 0-60 in 2.1 seconds."

"Ouch…" Tails kept looking at the trademark color of the Ferrari. "The color scheme looks familiar…"

"Remind you of someone?" Honey asked.

"Maybe…" He kept thinking about a certain fox in his head for 4 years, but decided to keep it to himself. "Welp, at least I know what I'm dealing with, when I have enough money, what car do you suggest I use against that?"

To tell the truth, Honey knew the exact car, but didn't know if it was going to work. "I have a car in mind… But I'm still not sure…"

"Any car can work. So, what's the car?"

* * *

><p>Tails looked at the Lamborghini ahead of him.<p>

"That's the Lamborghini Huracán." Honey said. "It's the successor of the Gallardo and a Super-Hyper mix of a car, but it's considered a supercar by the festival" Honey has taken some intelligence from Tails after they started dating casually, so he knows almost half to everything about cars (Quite like me, but I'm not Honey). "It's original Horsepower is 604bhp, but the car is also called as Huracán LP610-4, meaning the horsepower of the car is actually 610bhp. It has 4 Turbos, as the name implies, and the handling is just wonderful, it can take most turns flat out."

"That's very helpful against the Ferrari, I'm gonna need it."

"It's acceleration from 0-60 is 2.5 seconds, and since its 4WD, its launch is better than most RWD cars."

"That's another helpful thing. But I guess the price can't be helpful right?" The Horizon Festival had its own currency: credits. The more you win races or one-on-one challenges, more credits you get.

"It's 270.000 credits" Tails had 96.542 credits (He received 90.000 from the Heats, and 6.542 from the race).

"Hmmm… Thanks for the help Honey" He kissed her cheek, making her blush, and drove to the second race.

* * *

><p>The race he signed up was a Mixed Surface one: D'oro Cliff Race, a rally-like sprint. So before the race, he rented the '92 Ford Escort, a rally car. Ramona and Knuckles were in the race too.<p>

"Knuckles? I never thought you liked the dirt!" Tails joked

"Give it a break will ya?" Knuckles was preparing his Mitsubishi Lancer VIII MR, another Rally car.

"I never enjoyed little dirt cars" Ramona confessed, while looking at her Lancia Delta S4

"That's because you like the big ones right?" Tails answered, remembering she drove a Dirt division car.

"Well, I'm happy you understand me."

* * *

><p>The three racers made it to the podium, Tails in 1st place again.<p>

"I think luck's on your side Tails." Ramona said

"I'm not superstitious." Tails affirmed.

"Yeah, but you keep finishing in first!" Knuckles replied. Tails just rolled his eyes after Knuckles said that. Tails couldn't help but see that the LaFerrari female driver was with the crowd. Inside the car, a black glove was holding the steering wheel while the driver looked at Tails, ironically, both thought the same thing:

[I'll race you one day…]

* * *

><p><em>The Stars of the first Forza Horizon are here too! Here are their cars:<em>

_Ramona Cravache: Ford F-150 SVT Raptor (DIRT) and Lancia Delta S4 (Rally)_

_Ali Howard: Dodge Challenger SRT 392 and Dodge Charger SRT8 2012 (Performance Cars)_

_Duke McGuire: Lamborghini Diablo SV and BMW M1 (Classic Supercars)_

_Marko Baran: Nissan GTR Black Edition and SRT Viper GTS (Supercars)_

_Zaki Malik: Lexus LF-A and Ferrari 458 Italia (Supercars)_

_Hailey Harper: Koenigsegg Agera and Pagani Huayra (Hypercars)_

_Darius Flynt: Enzo Ferrari and Pagani Zonda Cinque (Hypercars)_

_There's also some Horizon 2 stars I created, but they're human OCs, not the game's characters:_

_Julian Fang: RUF CTR2 and Ferrari F40 (Classic Supercars)_

_Dylan Harper (Hailey's brother): Lamborghini Countach LP5000 and Ferrari 288 GTO (Classic Supercars)_

_Ryan Gmac: Hennessey Venom GT and Bugatti Veyron Super Sport (Hypercars)_

_James Giorno: Ferrari F12 Berlinetta and Lamborghini Gallardo LP570-4 Superllegera (Supercars)_

_Julia Howard (Ali's sister): Audi TT-RS (Sports Cars) and Audi R8 5.2 V10 Plus (Supercars)_

_Baron Von Yuri (Russian): Marrusia B2 (Yes, I added this car) and Aston Martin V12 Zagato Villa d'Este (Supercars)_

_Gregorio Ivanovich: Lotus Exige S and Chevrolet Corvette C7 Stingray (Performance Cars)_

_Austin McGuire (Duke's brother): Lamborghini Murcielágo LP670-4 SV and Noble M600 (Hypercars)_

_Howard Flynt (Darius' brother): Aston Martin One-77 and McLaren 12C (Supercars)_

_China Baran (Marko's sister): Ferrari F50 and Shelby Cobra 427 S/C. (Classic Supercars)_

_That's all for this chapter!_


	4. Amateur Road Trip Part 2 (With steam)

_Tails: Um…_

_Yes?_

_Tails: How much time until I receive my Huracán?_

_You'll get it before the San Giovanni Destination AND you'll tune it up too._

_Tails: Uh… Thanks?_

_You don't need to feel bad; you're going to drive other cars as well._

_Tails: OK then. But I will have two hero cars right?_

_Yep. Every character has two hero cars, remember last chapter?_

_Tails: AH! The Stars, right?_

_Mmhm. Your cars will be the Lamborghini Huracán and the Ferrari 458 Italia. (I think)  
><em>

_Tails: Do I really need to be driving Supercars Anderson?_

_You HAVE to keep up with Sonic right?_

_Tails: Oh…_

_There you have it then._

_A/N: Today is part two of the first episode. This first season will have 4 episodes:_

_1__st__: Amateur Road trip_

_2__nd__: Pro Road trip_

_3__rd__: Champion Road trip_

_4__th__: Horizon Finale_

_The Horizon Finale, which is, as I said, a parody of the De Leon of the Need for Speed Movie, will have 4 stages:_

_1__st__ stage: Festival – Castelleto – Montellino_

_2__nd__ stage: Montellino – Nice Massena – Sisteron_

_3__rd__ stage: Sisteron – Saint-Martin – San Giovanni_

_Final stage: San Giovanni – Montellino – Castelleto – Festival_

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic Horizon<strong>

**Episode 1: Amateur Road Trip**

**Part 2: Castelleto – Fattoria Sprint and Honey the Cat**

Castelleto already has a beautiful coast in Europe, but Tails wanted to see Nice Massena, that also has a beautiful coast, but very different houses. You can live in an apartment, a big house, or even a boat!

"I would like to live in a boat! Hahaha!" Tails laughed while telling that. He had bought a yellow 458 Italia for S1 Class races, and was waiting to win enough credits to buy his Huracan.

Right now, he's with his 458 preparing for the Fattoria Sprint, the other drivers have already signed up and are waiting for the race to start. The driver accompanying Tails in the race is, ironically, Honey. Ironically because, 1: she gave him the information he needed about the LaFerrari before the race and, 2: She is ALSO with a 458 Italia, but red, and with yellow stripes.

"That's very Ironic for us to use two 458s…" said Tails.

"Didn't liked?" Honey started.

"I said it's ironic, not that I dislike it…" Tails assured. His cellphone rang; it was Relic, the turquoise Pika that was with the group when they arrived.

"_Hey Tails!"_

"Relic."

"_I heard that there's a rumor of an abandoned classic car south of the festival." _Rumors of abandoned cars were always something for the drivers to pay attention, if they hear a rumor, they have to race to the area to find an abandoned barn and find the car.

"Hmm… Do you know what car it is?"

"_No, but I know its maker, it's a Lamborghini"_

"Probably NOT from the 80's, I'll check it out after the race OK?"

"_OK! Call me or Ashley when you find it!" _She hung up. Relic was a craze for historic and antique things, including vehicles, and this car was no exception.

"Barn Find?" Honey asked, curious

"Yep, a Lamborghini abandoned south of the festival."

"Alright, we'll see it after the race" She winked at him before getting in her 458

[Sexy woman.] Tails thought after that.

* * *

><p>Tails in first again, the surprise is that, even though Honey arrived in second, he kissed her cheek AGAIN. (Read last chapter)<p>

Tails had been outside the road for quite some time, he was looking for the Barn that contained the abandoned Lamborghini in it, after 5 minutes, he found a Barn, and inside, the Lamborghini Relic told about. He quickly called to her.

"Relic?"

"_Yes?"_

"I found the car, meet me." She hangs up.

* * *

><p>"So what did you find?" Relic asked Tails. Tails just pushed the Barn doors aside and revealed the car to Relic. She was, to say, flabbergasted.<p>

"That's a Lamborghini Miura" Tails began "C Class, 257bhp and one of the most beautiful cars ever made in history." Relic was surprised as to how much Tails knew about it. "We bring it to Ashley?" He suggested

"Mmhm." She picked up the car with the LF-A's tow (She installed that into a Supercar? Man, I'm so crazy…) and drove to the Festival Garage with it.

Meanwhile, Tails has gone back to Castelleto. He needed a little break after racing for the third time now. So he did a little trip through the place he was, and discovered a Speed Trap in a turn.

"Uh… Ben?" He called Ben

"_Yes?"_

"Did you tell me something about Speed Traps?"

"_Oh! The Festival organizers are doing a little challenge that can be done anytime, pass through the Speed Traps and Speed Zones as fast as you can to beat the record speed of some drivers, that's why there's a lot of Speed Traps around the festival."_

"Ah. How many?"

"_27 Speed Traps and 12 Speed Zones"_

"I found a Speed Trap west of Castelleto." (It's the Speed Trap on a Hairpin, I'm sure the X360 gamers have seen it.)

"_Well, make those 26 Speed Traps to find now!"_

"Funny. Hahaha!" Tails hung up the phone and passed through the Trap without activating it, he wasn't in a high speed at the moment. His phone rang again [One of these days, I'm putting a communication system on the Festival cars.] he thought.

"Hello?"

"_Can you meet me at the Harbor Hotel?"_

"Honey?" He wasn't sure, but he thought Honey had a little **dessert** in store for him

"_Yes, it's me. And to add, it's PRIVATE" _That just gave her away.

"You KNOW you're giving yourself away with that big "PRIVATE" right?"

"_Do I look like I give a damn?"_

"Nope." OK stop imagining Big Mac now… Why are you looking at me?

"Are we breaking the fourth wall?"

OK, OK, sorry.

"*sigh* Anyway, at what time?"

"_9:30 pm"_

[This is STILL giving away what she wants] he thought

"…If you say so." Tails said before hanging up, he KNEW what he was going up against at that time

* * *

><p><em>AN: OK, I'll stop you here. No, the chapter's not over yet, but this is just something._

_You know that this story is rated M now, right? So, below this warning, there's gonna be some VERY Awkward moments, not feeling comfortable? Don't worry, a Warning sign that I'll do will signal the naughty parts, the End Warning sign means that the story continues without further naughtily. So keep your eyes open for this:_

_**WARNING!**_

_And this:_

_**END WARNING**_

* * *

><p>Castelleto, 9:25 pm. Harbor Hotel<p>

* * *

><p>Tails decided to come earlier, so that he could be punctual. He pinched the attendance bell.<p>

"Harbor Hotel, do you want to make a reservation?"

"I'm actually trying to find the room of one of the people of the Hotel" Tails explained.

"And what's the name of the person who reserved a place in this Hotel?"

"Honey the Cat. Horizon Racer."

"Oh, I know her. She is in a free year reservation in this hotel. Room 458, 2nd floor."

"That's Ironic." Tails pointed out.

"Why?"

"The room has the same number of the Ferrari Italia. If you know what car I mean, that is."

"Oh, the 458 Italia right?"

"Yes, it's very famous around the 3 Italian Horizon destinations right?"

"Not only that, but since this Festival is around France and Italy, Almost most of the European cars are very famous here, do you know some of your friends who uses them?" The hotel attendance asked.

"Well, my best bud Sonic has a Veneno LP750-4, and I'm being followed by a driver that I recently discovered to be a female…"

"And what's her car?"

"A LaFerrari" At this, the attendance woman flinched; Tails noticed, but thought that she was keeping something from a friend, so he didn't ask.

"Well. OK. Repeating what I said, the woman you want to find is in Room 458, 2nd floor."

"Thanks." Tails bid goodbye to the woman and went to the elevator, it was already at the floor, but the doors were closing. [Someone must have called it] He thought when he entered the elevator. The elevator went to the 4th floor, which has a cafeteria. And… Guess who called it?

"Either destiny is playing jokes with me, or you did that on purpose just to find me." Tails said to the person who called the elevator.

"I was just… Having dinner?" The person was… Honey. She got in the elevator.

[This just became even more awkward.] Both thought at the same time

* * *

><p><em><strong>WARNING!<strong>_

* * *

><p>To play with the time of Tails a little, Honey assigned the elevator to go first to the top floor, then back to the 4th floor and then the 2nd floor, without opening the doors until the 2nd floor, Tails noticed, and flinched a little, he turned to the side.<p>

"Something wrong?" Honey asked in a very… compromising voice.

"No." Tails tried to assure. Except that Honey has turned his face and started to kiss him passionately. Like it has been said, Tails is in a casual relationship with 10 girls, Honey being one of them, but the tension in this part makes their relationship look more like a romantic one than a casual one. That's why, when Tails' casual girlfriends do something like this, he's not surprised, he just goes with it; So he closed his eyes and savored the kiss with the same passion of Honey, and it was almost with the same passion, that he pushed her against the wall. Honey scared herself, but calmed down and moaned in his mouth after he grabbed her butt. If you asked how many times Tails had done something like this, He would answer: "You wouldn't believe".

Tails looks like he's 20, but he's actually **14-years-old**, and it wasn't a failed experiment either. He created a DNA changing machine; it could change from fur color to age and even more, he tested the age change using Sonic's DNA, which was a piece of his fur. The result? 10 girls of course! Even if one of them he has never seen in 4 years.

"*moan* Do you enjoy this?" Honey asked while Tails kissed her neck.

"Just tell me again *kiss* how many girls I have." Tails replied.

"T-Te *moan*" She wanted to reply, but he was teasing too much for her to reply. "Take off my clothes." She pleaded; she was wearing a red and black tank top with two sleeves, red shorts, and red boots with white and black leggings, white gloves and red goggles; Tails just went for the lower clothes, mostly her short, but also only took off her tank top with loose sleeves, he left her boots with leggings and her gloves and goggles, and, before she could say anything for him to do, he started kissing and sucking her breasts passionately.

_A/N: Um… If you got a little confused at what set of clothes she's using, try searching on deviant Art for pictures of the character. Find the one that has her name on the left side of the image, twisted 90__º degrees to the left._

"*long moan* Taaaaiiiiiiiiiilllssssss…" She couldn't believe at what he's doing, she was at the same time pleased, and also surprised at his abilities in this.

"*slurp* Well, I AM dating 9 beautiful women so you shouldn't be surprised that I'm so good at this."

"But you STILL *moan* surprise us… I can never prevent anything you'll do!" And ironically sadly, she was right, because now he started kissing her again, and when he did…

"!" She felt something against her belly. "Tails… Is that…?"

"Oops…" Tails said, sarcastically.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Um… I kinda forgot to say to you guys to pay attention to…_

_**ULTIMATE WARNING!**_

* * *

><p>Tails looked briefly into the elevator numbers, it was on number 3.<p>

"Felt likes seconds didn't it?" Tails said.

"But it was 3 hours" Honey assured.

"So it's midnight." Certainly, it was 00:30 am. So Tails, while hiding his undergarments, carried her to her room, the 458, without waking anyone up.

When they entered the room, Tails already threw himself and Honey into her bed.

"*sigh* this is only one more time that we do this, but I just can't get enough." Honey said.

"So does every girl I date with, even if it's only casual." Tails replied.

"Tails… Just shut up, and fuck me like an animal." And just like that, Tails put himself into her pussy slowly, to not harm her, she moaned a little; when she had enough, he pounced himself inside her.

"AH! Oh! Oh my god…!" She moaned in pain and pleasure at the same time. "You are so big Tails…"

"10 inches" He said, making Honey flinch in excitement. He started pumping himself in and out easily, pleasuring Honey; then he increased his speed, but always keeping it at an easy pace.

"I… I… I love you Tails." Honey said between moans.

"I… I love you too Honey" Tails said between grunts.

He increased his speed, now in a medium-hard pace, Honey was now grunting in pleasure, and when Tails went faster, she couldn't hold it.

"*pant*, *moan*, Harder! Harder!" Tails then was doing it faster and harder. Pleasuring Honey a lot.

"*grunt* Honey… *pant* I… I…" Tails meant he was close to cumming.

"Just do it. *moan* Do it! *pant* Inside me!" After these words, Tails couldn't hold it anymore, he released his seeds and Honey did a very long moan while throwing her head backwards; the pleasure and lust taking over her after all this ordeal, Tails cummed one more time on her body, covering her in semen; she just picked some of it with her finger, and tasted it, moaning loudly. Tails helped himself and made Honey's body his own pillow (Dakimakura pun).

"*pant*, *pant*, wonderful… just… wonderful…" Honey said

"Just like most of the times…" Tails replied. He was going to sleep with her, but she stopped him a little.

"Hey Tails?"

"Hm?"

"If Fiona was one of your casual girlfriends, she would love to do this with you."

"… Thanks Honey…" After that, they went to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>END WARNING<strong>_

* * *

><p>Harbor Hotel, 7:30 am<p>

* * *

><p>Tails woke up full with energy, after last night's fun, he had lots of time to sleep, but was greeted to something in Honey bed.<p>

"Morning Sunshine! I made you breakfast!" Honey was with the same outfit from before, she always liked that style.

"Thanks Honey." Tails said.

"*sigh* Tails, Tails, what would you do without your girls?" She joked, and then kissed him.

[I'm… SO LUCKY…]

* * *

><p><em>That you are, right Tails?<em>

_Tails: Well you can say that, but I gained these skills from the girls._

_Honey: I can see that…_

_Besides, HEY! I DID MY FIRST FULL LEMON SCENE! YAAAAYY!_

_Tails: YAHOO! CONGRATULATIONS ANDERSON! *sarcasm*_

_Don't be so sarcastic Tails._

_Tails: O_o_

_A/N: HEY-OH! How you doin'? Yeah, that was my first "definitive" lemon scene, and with Sonic the Hedgehog characters, one of them being forgot by SEGA! Can you believe this?! A very attractive cat has been forgotten! Gimme a break SEGA!_

_Next part will be Tails' first one-on-one race and the Road Trip to San Giovanni. See ya!_


End file.
